The Lost Princess
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Just because of what they call 'a simple problem', The kingdom had lost their Blue princess which affected them a lot, including the dark-haired prince that was not expected to be affected, indeed. Nevertheless, Will he find her? With the help of a certain girl that wears the same as Eclipse? What's the connection between the girl and the lost princess? Rein x Shade
1. Rein's Disappearance

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Hello! I'm here now AGAIN! PurplishBlue Heiress will now publish the story entitled The Lost Princess! I reread that story and I felt kind of funny. There's so many grammar mistakes occurred in that story and it made me decide to rewrite the story once more! Um... I guess that was it? Few changes of plot but its ready! Please read and enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime._

* * *

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 1: Rein's Disappearance**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Hello, readers-_

_Fine and Rein: Author-chan!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: You two again? What are you doing?_

_Rein: You've published another story!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: I know._

_Fine: Is it good?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: I don't know._

_Rein: I know it's good!_

_Fine: Yeah!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Nice Try. It's still a Shein story._

_Rein: I didn't say anything against it!_

_Fine: Yeah!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Alright just shut up. I'm going to start the story._

_Fine and Rein: Author-chan!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: WHAT?!_

_Fine and Rein: Are you going to start already?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Leave._

_Fine and Rein: Huh?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Leave!_

_Fine and Rein: Author-chan!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!_

_Fine and Rein: Author-chaaaaan!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Why the heck you two are so stubborn?_

_Fine and Rein: Author-chan?!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Never mind!_

* * *

**~ Fine's POV ~**

* * *

"Rein!" Oh man. I can't see Rein everywhere! Ever since I woke up, I can't find her! Anyways, I am walking now in the hallways, and it really makes me feel nervous... Did something happen to my twin sister?

I glanced at Camelot who saw me running through the hallways. I, of course, ran towards her. "Camelot, have you seen Rein?" I asked, still a little worried.

"No, Fine-sama. I haven't seen her since this morning." This really made me feel somewhat nervous! Rein's not everywhere and I'm on a verge of killing someone! Haha, just kidding. I can't kill, I'm a good girl!

Oh, I'm on the garden. I ran inside it and searched everywhere. I bumped at something. Oh, the table, but something else caught my attention. A blue neatly-folded paper is on the table. I grabbed and opened it. It's a letter.

The time I finished the letter, I realized that my tears suddenly flowed down my cheeks. This can't be happening... Rein... Rein had...

It's my fault! It's my fault that she... that she-

-left...

* * *

"Oh dear..."

"Rein..."

That's just what my parents said and my mother loose hold of the paper. I picked up the paper and ran through my room. The last thing I saw is that mom started to cry and my father looked awfully hurt. I shut the door close and grabbed the transportation box. I opened it and violently shoved Poomo off the box. "Fine-sama! What the-"

"I need to go in the park!" I suddenly shouted, which made the creature a little surprised. Poomo shook his head and started to speak, only for me to find out that we're already sitting at one of the benches in the park.

This time I started to wail. "I-I... I don't understand..." I can't believe her! She left for my sake! I don't care if others look at her or me like that! I... I just want her back!

"Fine-sama..." Poomo said quietly.

"Leave me alone for today..." I just want to think of some few things alone...

When I heard that Poomo started walking away, I cried out loudly. It's kind of odd because I'm alone in the park in this kind of time. It's only 10:00 in the morning.

I really don't understand... She doesn't need to do this... I can't live without Rein. She's my life and my twin sister. I don't want to be alone! I want her back! What is she thinking? That leaving me is the only way to avoid-

"Fine?" A familiar voice suddenly came up.

Shade.

* * *

**~ Shade's POV ~**

* * *

"Fine?" Whoa... Is Fine crying? That's really odd. She turned her head up and my suspicions had been proven. Of course, her puffy eyes and red nose were enough.

She wiped her eyes that really made me curious. It's the first time I saw Fine cry that hard. Now I really want to see Rein's. Speaking of Rein... where is she?

"You seemed alone." Of course I wouldn't tell her straight-forwardly. I'll just ask her some few questions then I'll ask her about Rein later on. Anyways, Fine stared at me for a moment then turned her gaze from the ground.

Hmm? That was really odd. Fine will quickly answer someone's question. This day is somewhat weird for me. I should check my calendar and sign that this day is my weirdest day. Suddenly, I sat beside her and listened to her loud wails. This is really getting on my nerves. "What happened? Where's Rein?" I finally asked. I hate being ignored.

Another minute and she didn't respond. I almost left her until she suddenly spoke. "Rein... She left the kingdom." What she said somewhat made me surprised. Rein left the kingdom? She left her sister? What happened?

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fine offering a letter. "She left that note to us... If you like to read it, then try it. I just... don't want to see that letter." I grabbed the note then she suddenly ran away.

After I stared at Fine's disappearing form, my gaze turned to the paper. Did Rein really left the Kingdom?

* * *

_Dear Fine and the Sunny Kingdom,_

_ I would like to thank you for taking care of me. I won't forget the things you've done for me. Thank you all for raising a child like me. Fine... Mom, Dad... I'm sorry... I just want to make Fine safe... physically, mentally and emotionally... I have to do this or they'll keep bothering Fine. Please don't bother finding me, it's my decision and please respect it. I just need to fix some things and if those things won't fix... maybe I can't make it back home. Oh, don't worry! A girl like me doesn't give up so easily! I know you'll be stubborn enough to find me so I'll make a threat. If you dared to look for me, I'll decide to leave the planet and I'll find a way to ensure that. Please... respect my decision... I need some space to think of things...Oh... I think I need to end this. I have to go now, please keep safe. All of you remember... I love you so much._

_Your Loving Princess, Princess Rein._

When the letter ends, I felt so angry. Is that it? Is that why you left, Rein? How can you be so selfish? Then I realized that I nearly broke the pencil that I'm holding. I inhaled deeply and calmed myself. So she really had left.

Find her or she'll leave the planet. Heh, she don't even know how to leave this planet. I'm not scared of that threat. It's just as simple as a piece of cake.

I launched on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not afraid to your threat, silly princess." I suddenly blurted, clutching the blankets under me. That princess... I don't care about her threat. I won't let her disappear just like that.

Just like the others, I also care about her. Honestly, she's a 'little' important to me. Like a friend... Um... More that friends? Um... some special friend.

She's just so nice. I'm just confused at the letter of someone hating her. Maybe those girls were just insecure. Anyways, I won't let her leave their kingdom or worst, leave the planet.

I'll find her. I'm not afraid to her threat. That threat was so silly. There's something more that I'm afraid to lose. I lose hold of the blanket and closed my eyes.

"I'm more afraid of losing you, Silly Princess Rein." And I won't even let that happen.

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Hello! How was that? Was that enough? Haha! Thank you very much for reading! I'm really thankful, seriously! Oh, don't even dare not to review! I would love that!_

* * *

_Fine: Whoa... I'm crying?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: No, you're just brooding._

_Fine: Author-chan, you're being sarcastic again!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: It's not clearly obvious._

_Fine: Author-chan!_

_Shade: Hey, don't argue over some nonsense._

_Fine: Author-chan did it first!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Jeez!_

_Rein: Author-chan._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Oh, Rein. You sound unusual?_

_Rein: I'm not in the story!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Oh come on. It's just the first chapter!_

_Rein: But that's unfair!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: No it's not!_

_Rein: Yes it is!_

_Shade: Here we go again..._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Just shut up, Shade._

_Shade: What?_

_Fine: Author-chan is so sarcastic._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Whaaaaat?_

_Shade: I agree._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Whaaaaat?!_

_Rein: Right..._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: WHAAAAAT?!_

_Fine, Rein and Shade: You're sarcastic._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Well, you're mean!_

_Shade: You're meaner._

_Fine: No, she's the meanest!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Jeez, this is harder than I thought!_

_Rein: I'm not in the story..._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Oh shut up Rein._


	2. Female Eclipse?

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Hello again! Wait... I think there's a misunderstanding regarding this story. As for the confused readers, I'm also "The Royal Blue Princess" who wrote this story and deleted it! I just changed my account name so don't be confused! As for the story, thank you for reading the last chapter! And thank you for some reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime._

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Hey, Chapter 2 is now here!_

_Fine and Rein: Author-chan!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Fine, Rein. What's up?_

_Rein: So... this is chapter 2?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: What the-?_

_Fine: Oops! Rein just wants to see if she's already there._

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Oh Rein! The title says 'The Lost Princess'! Of course not!_

_Rein: Eh? Author-chan-_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Just wait and see!_

_Rein: Psh... Fine!_

_Fine: Hmm?_

_Rein: Huh? Oh! I mean, okay fine! Not you, Fine._

_Fine: Uh... okay?_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Reader, just ignore us._

_Fine and Rein: EH?!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: READ!_

* * *

**The Lost Princess**

**Chapter 2: Female Eclipse?**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

**~ Shade's POV ~**

* * *

It's been weeks since Rein's disappearance. The news about her had spread all over the planet and started wondering why the princess did such thing. I, of course, wondered either but not because of what's the reason. I want to know why the heck she did that! She didn't even think that she's making her twin sister's life so sad. Surely, the girls, that were the reason for her disappearance, were singing in joy.

I was currently walking along the streets of the planet. Somehow, this makes me relax a bit. Since Rein's departure had happened, Milky was starting to act so strange and it bothers me a lot. My younger sister barely wants to eat and I also caught her always in her room.

The said princess had also some attachment towards the lost princess. I don't know that my sister will also be affected by her departure THAT much.

I also caught myself acting strange since the girl's departure like being quiet a lot, barely goes out of the kingdom and surprisingly scanning some maps. I didn't expect that the girl has a huge attachment on me, either. Well... I think?

"It's your entire fault! It's your entire fault that Rein had left the kingdom!"

"But we didn't know that she'll do that because of-"

"She left for my sake, for the sake of having my reputation clean!"

"I just did that because she keeps on bugging my brother! I just don't want her with my brother so I-"

"I don't freaking care! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!"

Wait... is Altezza and Fine having an argument?

I went between them and pushed them away so they will stop. "What is this all about?" I said calmly.

Altezza showed me her puppy eyes, which didn't affect me much. "She's accusing me for pushing Rein of leaving their kingdom!" She shouted.

I saw Fine greeted her teeth in anger, as she launched at Altezza and started slapping her continuously when they fell on the ground and Fine climbed over her.

I just stared, and I never thought Fine can do such an act.

Well, Rein's her twin sister. Why would I be surprised?

Realization hit me and I quickly grabbed Fine to stop her from hurting Altezza. The blonde groaned in pain and glared at the red-head girl. "Why the heck did you attack me?!" She shouted.

As I restrain Fine from struggling, I felt that there are drops of water hitting my hands. Is it raining? Oh, it's not raining. It's a fine day, indeed. I stared at the girl and... Oh...

Fine's crying.

"Rein didn't do anything wrong for you to treat her like that. She's caring and loving, indeed! The way you humiliate and hurt her is intolerable! Why did you do it anyway? Because she's IN LOVE with your brother? Come on! Rein's only in love with him, not obsessed! And because of that, people started humiliating me also! That's why she left BECAUSE SHE WANTED ME TO HAVE A PEACEFUL LIFE JUST LIKE BEFORE! SHE DOESN'T WANT ME TO BE HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU EFFIN HEAR ME, ALTEZZA?!" She burst as I hear heavy sobs coming from her.

Oh... So Rein's isn't selfish after all.

She's selfless, indeed. She left the kingdom because she wanted to make her sister's life peaceful and happy. I thought she just left because of her own benefit.

I stared at Altezza. Her eyes were filled with confidence and arrogance.

What the heck?

"I don't care." She said coldly, looking at her nails.

Fine gasped in surprise, and me? I'm sorry but...

...I felt like I want to slice her onto half, grind her and cast her to the wild animals!

She stood up from and smirked at us. "Since she already left, I think it will make me happy. Too bad, she's also fun to bully." She crossed her arms.

This time, my patience has already gone and I just realized that I was holding Altezza on her collar. "You spoiled brat, people like you shall be punished."

As I glare at her, I felt her fear rising up. Hah, you deserve this.

"Altezza!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted.

Bright.

I just felt a sudden pain in my cheek as I realized I was punched. That also means my balance didn't make it. I fell over the floor as I wipe off the blood dripping down my mouth. "What the heck, Bright?" I said.

Bright protectively held Altezza in his arms. "You nearly hurt Altezza! What do you think am I gonna do? Just watch?!" She shouted.

I didn't intend to hit her anyway!

What the heck is he saying?! "I did not!" I shouted.

"You did!" He shouted back.

"Enough!" Fine shouted which made us quiet for a moment.

Bright stared at Fine. "What? Are you at his side?" He said sternly.

Fine didn't speak, and I didn't move. What will I do anyway? "Why? Didn't you see?! He held my sister in her shirt's collar! He's the bad one!" He shouted.

When I heard this, I just felt my blood rise. Did he not see how spoiled is that little blonde brat?! "He's not! Did you just see what happened earlier?!" Fine shouted again, which made the blond boy shock.

Fine heaved out a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall. "Altezza bullied Rein! Wait... not just bullied... she also treat her like some trash to humiliate her which is inhumane based on how much she did that! Did you also know that the reason why Rein left is because of her?! Yes, because of her! She even admitted that to us!" In an instant, Fine collapsed on the ground after that and I, luckily, caught her.

She should rest.

My gaze turned to Bright, then Altezza. "You'll regret this." I said then I walked out of the area.

* * *

I carried Fine all the way through the Sunny kingdom. What did I saw? Just like what I expected. The King and Queen were critically worried with Fine... now that she's been acting like that. What can we say? She's too broken.

Camelot and Lulu were also worried. When I placed Fine on her bed they instantly shouted, craving for the reason for her unconscious state. What did I do? Nothing, I just left the room after that.

So now I'm heading towards the Moon Kingdom when I heard a sudden noise. What was that? Ugh, never mind.

*Whoosh*

Huh?

*Whoosh Whoosh*

What the heck was that?!

*Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh*

*Whoosh*

*Whoosh Whoosh*

All right! I'll just run!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

*Bugsh!*

Ouch...

"Ugh, Get off of me!" I suddenly shouted and shoved the thing... or someone who just shouted after we fell.

The person suddenly stood and wipe off the dirt on her clothes. "I'm sorry! I didn't saw you!" She shouted.

Wait...

Rein?!

Automatically, I looked up to see the person...

...And I suddenly became disappointed.

She's not Rein.

I saw her surprised expression. I can't clearly see her face because it's too dark now. I just shook my head and stood up. "Hn." - Was all I said.

I just stared at her for a moment and then when the moon showed up from the cloud, I almost gaped on what I saw.

She looks a lot like me!

Her hair was long, straight and dark violet, as well as her big orb-like eyes. Her face is rounded with pale color just like Rein's. Her bangs were little disarray. Her outfit is just like mine... except for the high pair of boots and middle-thigh length black skirt.

She looked like a girl version of me.

"Who are you?" Eh?! I didn't mean to say that!

The girl blinked and then shook her head. "For your information Prince Shade, I don't give my name to others so easily." She crossed her arms.

Oh well... I don't really care. I'll just- Wait... Prince Shade? No commoner like her knew my true identity! "Hey, how did you know that I'm Prince Shade?" Now I'm getting curious of this girl.

I saw her jump in surprise and then shifted uncomfortably and acted just like... she was thinking of something? This girl really makes me more curious... "No one knew my identity except my friends..." I started to walk towards her, making her uncomfortable more.

She shook her head and crossed her defiantly. "Because my mother said so!" She suddenly shouted, which made me a bit surprised. With this close proximity, he just realized that the girl in front of him sounds so like Rein. But wait...

...How the heck her mother knew that?

"Her name is Tsuna. She said that she used to be a maid in your kingdom, specifically a maid to take care of you, when you were at least... 6? Or 7? Maybe 8! Ugh, never mind it. She also said that on that age, you were already having an Identity of Eclipse and the one that only knew it was your maid, which is my mother." She explained. Wow, A mind reader?

By the way... Tsuna? Hmm... I remember her, the girl that I call Tsuna-chan. She really became our maid to take care of me. She's close to me, indeed. Close enough to tell her my other identity. She left the kingdom because she said that her husband died, which made me lonely on that time. So... This girl was her daughter?

But she never told me that she has a child...

The girl's physical appearance is obviously much different comparing to Tsuna. On what I remember, Tsuna has long curly brown hair. Her eyes were gentle and loving while this girl in front of me is strong and angsty-like. Tsuna's complexion is not that pale comparing to her.

Maybe this girl looks a lot like her father.

But anyway... I kind of miss Tsuna...

I want to see her.

"Hey... I really got to go." She bowed and then ran off the area. Hey! I was going to ask her if I can see Tsuna!

Geez... I didn't even know where she lives...

And the worse part...

I didn't even know her name.

Ugh, what a nice life.

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: AHH! I'm done with chapter 2! Is it a good start? Oh thank you very much if it is! Sorry for the late update because I'm really busy! And there's also too many stories to update! So thank you for reading! Oh, please review my sweeties!_

_Rein: See! I'm not there in this chapter AGAIN!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Will you please shut up! I didn't want to spoil the story!_

_Rein: But Author-chan-_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Please, Rein! Just wait a little longer!_

_Rein: Hmph, Fine!_

_Fine: Yes?_

_Rein: Huh? Why did you- Ugh, I said Fine that means all right! Not you Fine..._

_Fine: Oh, Alright. *Munch*_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: *Sigh* Thank you for reading once again..._

_Rein: But I'm not in the story!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress: QUIET!_


End file.
